El abismo del alma
by Any-chan15
Summary: Solo en la buhardilla de aquel viejo edificio, Gajeel Redfox sostiene el cañón del arma contra su sien, totalmente resuelto a jalar del gatillo y así terminar de una vez por todas con su vida, pero justo en ese momento alguien toca su puerta.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy nueva en este fandom y me sorprende a mí misma que mi primera historia aquí sea de esta forma y con esta ship (que me gusta, aunque prefiero varias antes :v) paso a explicar: este fic es para la actividad: "Servicio de Delivery de Fics" del grupo Lo que Callamos los Fickers en Facebook. El pedido o sea la idea principal de esta historia le pertenece a Jane Mikael, yo solo tome el pedido porque me inspiró a esto :3 ¡gracias por permitirme trabajar tu idea, espero que te guste!**

 **Pareja principal: Gajeel Redfox x Levy McGarden.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la idea principal de esta historia le pertenece a Jane Mikael.**

 **El abismo del alma**

 **Capítulo 1: Coincidencia**

Era un edificio cualquiera en aquella ciudad llamada Magnolia, él era un hombre cualquiera entre las muchas vidas que habitaban ese mundo, se sentía tan insignificante y pequeño, tan solo. La soledad se encontraba en cada rincón de ese departamento, el cual ahora él recorría lentamente, con un arma en su mano derecha, que se sentía tan pesada pero también que parecía estar encastrada a su mano, ¿o sería él que no quería soltarla? La necesitaba para morir y ese objeto lo llamaba para al fin cumplir su único propósito: arrebatar una vida. Estaba decidido, luego de su pequeño tour lo haría, iría a la buhardilla de aquel viejo edificio y…lo haría.

Al llegar al último cuarto, que se trataba de la sala, observó a su gato dormir en el sillón, él no hizo ningún ruido y aún así el animal levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, parecía escudriñarlo con sus ojos, querer decirle algo y él rogaba al Dios en que no creía para que el felino hablara y lo detuviera. Su paseo era más para calmar a esa insignificante parte que siempre está ahí, que quiere ver con optimismo la situación y seguir viviendo. Pero, ¿qué era vivir? ¿Por qué la gente quería hacerlo? Si en la vida solo había sufrimiento, traición, dolor. Todos esos oscuros recuerdos que lo empujaban al borde del precipicio, como si fuera un fuerte viento al que él no podía enfrentar; volvieron a invadir sus pensamientos e hicieron un desastre en su destrozada mente. Sacudió la cabeza para alejarlos, quería paz, y en unos cuantos minutos la tendría. Se acercó a Lily y acarició su cabeza, pidiéndole que se portara bien e informándole que le dejaría la ventana abierta para que pudiera irse. Como todos.

Salió al lugar escogido y colocó el arma en su sien, su pecho se contrajo, sus lágrimas parecían estar congeladas, su respiración era tan fuerte. Sonrió con ironía, incluso en el borde del abismo le temía a la muerte, pero…le temía más a la vida. Su dedo índice temblaba mientras iba apretando cada vez más la cola del disparador y cuando más cerca estaba, cuando más pesada sentía el arma, un insistente golpeteo lo distrajo. Bajó el arma instintivamente y su respiración agitada se permitió salir, apoyó sus manos contra lo más cercano que tuvo para apoyarse y miró con odio hacia atrás, ¡basta de interrupciones, él quería paz! Con ese pensamiento en mente, cerró fuerte los ojos y volvió a colocar el arma en su cabeza, pero ahora no solo era el golpeteo sino una voz que pocas veces escuchó pero que reconocía. Una que le pedía por favor que saliera, que lo necesitaba. Su corazón se contrajo y su garganta se hizo un nudo, ¡no, nadie lo necesitaba, no tenían que necesitarlo! La insistencia de la joven universitaria lo exasperó y lo obligó a ir a ver qué sucedía. Un retraso, solo eso era, nadie podría evitar su final.

Del otro lado de la puerta de entrada, Levy McGarden se sostenía la mano nerviosa, tal vez lo estaba molestando y no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero no tenía opción: su puerta se había trabado y el portero estaba ocupado. Todos sus amigos estaban ocupados y su única opción era su ruidoso vecino del departamento de arriba. Sin embargo se sentía tan nerviosa, ese hombre a todas luces era peligroso, se le notaba en la cara y en la forma de hablar. Pero debía descansar bien, al día siguiente debía presentar su trabajo de literatura inglesa, al que tanto empeño le había puesto, y aparecerse con unas prominentes ojeras no era opción.

Por un momento, evaluó la posibilidad de que él la golpeara por molestarlo a esas horas de la noche, sudó frío. Ojeras no era nada comparado con un ojo morado. Trató de marcharse pero escuchó el crujido de la puerta, volvió a su lugar rígida, si él la perseguía por las escaleras le ganaría y cuando la atrapara…no quería pensar en eso. Mas lo primero que sus ojos vieron sus ojos la dejó paralizada, quería gritar, ¡él tenía un arma! Suplicó a todos los cielos no morir allí, no quería dejar esta vida a la corta edad de diecinueve años. Lo último que esperaba era notar ese sentimiento en los ojos rojos del hombre frente a ella. Sus palabras salieron solas de su boca y retumbaron en el incómodo silencio en el que quedó sumido el pasillo.

― ¿Estás bien?

Gajeel Redfox, el inquilino del departamento del quinto piso, observó a aquella mocosa. ¿Sabía ella lo que era estar bien? ¿Podría comprender a su corta edad lo que la vida podía hacerle? No lo creía, pero su garganta estaba seca y no podía hablar, así que solo se limitó a mirarla. Ella agachó la cabeza, obviamente inhibida, él soltó entonces una risilla sarcástica ya que no le extrañaba que esa coincidencia no fuera más que otra de las malas bromas de la vida. Después de todo, nadie querría detenerlo.

Levy tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, su silencio le hizo entender que esa arma no era para ella, era para él. No lo conocía, pocas veces se cruzó con él, pero no podía entender qué lo había llevado a tomar esa decisión. Debía tomar una decisión, podía irse y dejarlo ser, esperar sentada en su cama el sonido del disparo o podría detenerlo, aunque no fuera su asunto, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con ella.

―Idiota, ¿¡qué se supone que tratabas de hacer!? ―gritó mientras se lanzaba a tomarle el brazo donde él tenía el arma. En pocos minutos decidió que si podía impedirlo, no lo dejaría morir.

Empezaron una lucha por el arma, ambos forcejeaban y ella no sabía de dónde estaba sacando la fuerza. Por su parte, Gajeel no podía entender qué estaba mal con esa niña, porque eso era: una estúpida niña que se creía una heroína. Eso lo enfureció y sin medir sus acciones la golpeó, pero ella no desistió y comenzó a gritar histéricamente que podría hacerle lo que quisiera pero que ella no lo dejaría morir. Esas palabras fueron las necesarias para que él dejara de forcejear.

Ambos cayeron de rodillas, ella por el mismo impulso del cuerpo de él al caer y él al sentir en su corazón calidez, una que odiaba pero que se sentía tan bien. Comenzó a reír, asustando a la joven, que no entendía por qué esa risa se escuchaba tan triste…por qué esas lágrimas se veían tan amargas.

-.-.-.-.-

Unos minutos luego ambos se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina del departamento de él, ella lo miraba duramente y sin temor, con una humeante taza de té frente suyo; mientras que él bebía la suya mientras observaba a Lily tomar leche de su tazón. En medio de ellos, en la mitad de la mesa, se encontraba el arma de fuego, y en el olvido estaba la puerta trabada del departamento de Levy.

― ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ―preguntó, su voz sonó ronca, cosa que lo hizo molestarse.

Ella pensaba en qué palabras elegir, ¿él sería un creyente? ¿Sería apropiado referirse a Dios en esos momentos? Pero las personas que elegían suicidarse comúnmente ya habían abandonado sus creencias hacía tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría así? ¿Qué lo llevó a eso? Escudriñando la situación y con los pocos datos que tenía, no había forma de que diera una respuesta apropiada. Una coincidencia, eso era lo que debía contestar: la verdad, era una coincidencia.

―Llegué a casa y la puerta de mi departamento estaba atascada, necesitaba dormir y no sabía a quién recurrir ―sus últimas palabras trató de disfrazarlas, él no fue su primera opción, pero estaba segura que alguien en su posición no querría oír la palabra "todos mis amigos estaban ocupados" ―. ¿Crees en las coincidencias?

―No.

La respuesta fue seca y parecía poner una barrera entre ellos, una de fuerte y frío hierro que ella no sabía cómo atravesar, pero quería ser escritora y las palabras eran su mejor arma. De alguna forma llegaría a él.

―A mi también me gustan los gatos, ¿cómo se lla…?

―Vete de aquí ―la petición de él cortó todas sus palabras. Las manos de Levy se contrajeron en puños, no quería irse, no quería dejarlo solo…

―Sé que no es mi asunto, pero no quiero dejarte morir.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puedes saber tú, niñata?

En cualquier otra ocasión eso la ofendería, pero no ahora, las personas como él estaban enojadas con el mundo, con todos. Debía ser paciente. Suavizó su mirada y le sonrió, confundiéndolo.

―No sé nada ―confesó―, tienes razón, soy muy joven. Pero si de verdad hubieses estado decidido, ahora estarías muerto. Déjame preguntarte, ¿por qué abriste la puerta?

El maullido de Lily la distrajo, para cuando volvió su mirada a Gajeel este tenía un indescriptible sentimiento reflejado en su rostro, parecía nostalgia, tristeza, soledad. Una profunda oscuridad lo rodeaba. Se sintió insegura, jamás había pasado por algo muy malo, más allá que alguna ruptura amorosa o peleas con sus padres, nunca nadie la lastimó enserio, tenía amigos que velaban por ella, padres que llamaban para preguntar cómo estaba. Hasta ese noche no se había enfrentado a nada igual en su vida.

El hombre de negros cabellos no podía entender a esa muchacha, él a sus veinticinco años había aprendido a desconfiar de todos, había sufrido traiciones y mucho maltrato, no fue siempre puesto que hasta su adolescencia su vida había transcurrido sin mayores problemas. ¿Cuándo fue que tomó una mala decisión? ¿Cuándo fue que todo comenzó a salir mal? ¿Fue cuando se mudó solo, fue cuando su madre falleció, fue cuando comenzó su primer empleo? Otra vez, la oscuridad comenzaba a rodearlo y en medio de ella una pregunta: "¿por qué abriste la puerta?".

―No lo sé ―confesó con el corazón roto y un nudo en la garganta. No iba a llorar, pero tampoco podía mantenerse más de pie ante esos oscuros pensamientos. Una mano se acercó a la suya y observó la ternura en la cara de la chica, una suave mirada que hacía mucho no le daban―. No lo sé―, repitió, esta vez más bajo.

La noche continuó su transcurso, ella olvidó su departamento, su presentación, consiguió apoderarse del arma y pese a que hablaron temas triviales, consiguió sacarle unas cuantas palabras al hombre frente suyo. Aquel que había escuchado nada más en reuniones de consorcio y que siempre la intimidaba con su mirada al encontrarse en el ascensor. Sin saber cuándo, se había quedado dormida.

A la mañana siguiente sus ojos se abrieron y lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en el cuello y la espalda. Tardó en reconocer el lugar, sobretodo al gato que la miraba fijamente. Entonces, lo recordó, se sobresaltó al no encontrar el arma en su cintura y abrió cada puerta de ese lugar, gritando el nombre del inquilino, no obteniendo respuesta. La única puerta trabada era la del baño, golpeó con insistencia y empujó con su cuerpo la puerta, sintiendo un gran alivio cuando esta se abrió.

― ¿Estás loca, niñata? ―cuestionó irritado el hombre, ella contuvo sus ganas de llorar, por un momento creyó que él…

― ¿Dónde está el arma? ―preguntó sin reparo, frunciendo su ceño y cruzando sus brazos, con una clara intención de no dejarlo salir de frente de la puerta hasta no recibir respuesta.

Gajeel rascó sus cabellos y miró hacia otro lado, admitía que la noche anterior había sido muy dramática pero no por eso dejaría que una muchachita se llevara semejante cosa, ¿acaso no entendía lo que implicaba llevar una?

―La escondí, no te la puedes llevar ―. Ella no pareció contenta con la respuesta por lo que el hombre rechistó por lo bajo, ¿por qué le debía dar explicaciones? Pero entonces notó un hematoma bajo la sien derecha y parte de la oreja de la chica, el color verde predominaba, él había hecho eso―. Lo siento, prometo no usarla. Te ayudaré a abrir tu departamento, pero con la condición que no vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Levy se mostró claramente sorprendida por su respuesta, pero también dudaba sobre si creerle y él no podía culparla. Al parecer ella aún no sentía su golpe, por lo que no podía entender que sus palabras eran sinceras solo por la culpa que sentía de haberla lastimado.

―No puedo aceptar eso ―concluyó la chica, molestándolo―. Quiero…quiero que seamos amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Amigo. Una palabra que perdió significado hace mucho para él, una vez tuvo una amiga, creía que se llamaba Juvia o algo así, pero ella también lo abandonó. Todos se iban, no podía culparlos, él era un ser despreciable que no merecía a nadie cerca. Incluso en ese momento, no pasaban de las once de la mañana y ya estaba en un bar bebiendo, pensando en una propuesta de una jovencita. ¿Acaso era estúpido? ¡Ser amigo de una niña de diecinueve años! A sus veinticinco años eso era algo hilarante, a su parecer.

Terminó la jarra de cerveza que estaba bebiendo y dejó el dinero exacto en la barra. Se levantó de su asiento y salió, tratando de pensar en la propuesta de esa mocosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Su presentación fue un éxito, pero no podía estar satisfecha por ello puesto que su cabeza estaba en otro lado. ¿En qué se había metido?

―Levy-chan ―la voz de su mejor amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos y notó que se veía preocupada―, ¿ocurre algo?

La de cabellos azules no sabía si contárselo o no, sería exponer a Gajeel y no quería causarle problemas. Aunque Lucy no vivía en su edificio, era novia de Natsu y se la pasaba mucho tiempo allí.

―Es…un amigo, se quiso suicidar y yo…

― ¡Levy-chan, eso es terrible! ―dijo exaltada la rubia, se apresuró a abrazarla―, no tienes que decirme quién es ni nada, tampoco lo comentaré con nadie más, pero si necesitas hablar puedes hacerlo conmigo.

Esas simples palabras la llenaron de paz, ya no se sentía tan sola y agobiada con ese tema, además sabía que podía confiar en Lucy. Sus palabras le dieron una idea, pero no sabía si funcionaría con Gajeel, él dejó muy en claro que no quería decirle sus motivos y con presionarlo no creía que llegaría a nada.

Comenzó a descargar todas sus dudas en su amiga, quien pese a no haber pasado tampoco por lo mismo había leído varios libros de psicología con los que podía sacar conjeturas y proponer ideas. Sin embargo, sentía que no podía ponerlas a prueba, esa maldita realidad no la podía encontrar en ningún libro. Creía fervientemente que cada persona era un mundo y poner una personalidad y vida entera en la bolsa junto con otras, no le parecía lo correcto.

―No te presiones, lo que haces es maravilloso, salvaste su vida ayer pese a que…bueno…―, no entendía los gestos de su amiga, así que esta tomó su mano y la hizo tocarse su propia sien, donde sintió una punzada de dolor al hacerlo. Ahora recordaba, él la había golpeado.

―Estaba pasando un mal momento ―comentó, si bien era partidaria de no justificar la violencia, ese caso lo ameritaba―, si vuelve a hacerlo yo le daré uno también ―dijo apretando con una mano su bíceps, haciendo reír a su amiga aunque no por ello lograba quitarle la preocupación―. Es solo que, no quiero dejarlo solo. No quiero que muera.

Ambas chicas quedaron en silencio, cada una metida en sus pensamientos, notando que extrañamente habían quedado ligadas a un tema muy delicado del cual sentían que solo podían hablar entre ellas. Porque era su secreto, más bien el secreto de una tercera persona que por algún motivo sentían que debían proteger.

―Hay líneas de auto-ayuda ―comentó Lucy, más preocupada por Levy que por el misterioso hombre. No se fiaba de un "motoquero con pinta de maleante de veinticinco años", como literalmente Levy lo había descrito―. Mira, si tienes algún problema llama a Natsu. No importa dónde esté él, te ayudará.

La mirada ofendida de la de orbes marrones hizo suspirar cansada a Lucy, sabiendo que alguna estupidez había hecho su novio. Según Levy, la noche anterior había recurrido a él pero este la ignoró ya que Happy, su gato, se había escapado por la ventana. Ese felino era demasiado escurridizo y solía hacer eso, pero Natsu era un exagerado al creer que no volvería.

―También puedes llamar a Erza o a Mira, viven en tu edificio después de todo ―propuso. Y ante la certeza de que no desistiría, Levy solo pudo prometer que pediría ayuda llegado el caso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El hombre de cabello negro se encontraba en su sala, acariciando a su gato, nada más podía hacer pues al planear morir había dado de baja la tv por cable, había vendido su guitarra y había renunciado a su trabajo. Era un milagro que el trámite para dar de baja la luz, el gas y el agua le tomara más tiempo, sino lo único que habría allí serían los muebles. Se levantó del sofá y pensó que debería cubrirlos, cuando no estuviera quién supiera cuánto tardarían en darse cuenta y el polvo arruinaría tan fina madera, la cual tanto le gustaba a su madre.

¡Cuánto la necesitaba en ese momento! Metallica siempre sabía qué hacer, qué decir, era una mujer respetable que siempre se enfrentaba al mundo sin temor. ¿Y qué le dio la vida? Un injusto accidente de tránsito, ¿se podría llamar así a una rueda desprendiéndose de un auto y golpeando justo a su madre en la nuca? A ella, en medio de toda una multitud. Odiaba la vida, era tan injusta.

Pero si cierta persona le preguntaba, no, no por eso estaba así. Era algo más profundo, algo que se construyó con los años, no había un punto al cual volver y corregir, debía directamente cambiar todo su pasado después de… ¿después de cuándo? ¿Cuándo se equivocó?

Su oscuridad lo consumía, insectos putrefactos corroían su alma y corazón, mientras el viento soplaba fuerte tratando de empujarlo al abismo y allí, una muchachita impertinente sostenía su mano sin dejarlo caer, con lágrimas injustificadas y un golpe que no merecía. Y en medio de ese panorama, él se hacía la misma pregunta que ella le dijo la noche anterior: ¿por qué abriste la puerta?

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Bueno, bueno! Este es el primer capítulo, ya que el pedido fue que sea un long-fic. Espero que les haya gustado, no estoy familiarizada muy bien con los personajes pero espero que no sean muy OOC. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

 **Ja-ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡He vuelto! Para quienes me empiecen a conocer en este fandom, les comento que tardo bastante en actualizar a veces, pero trataré de que no pase con este fic le estimo más o menos cinco capítulos como máximo, así que espero nos leamos continuamente.**

 **Gracias a Janemba 988 por tu review y por dejarme trabajar en tu idea, desde ahora utilizaré tu nombre de Usser para mencionarte xD**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, la idea principal de esta historia le pertenece a Janemba 988.**

 **El abismo del alma**

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Por qué?**

Toda acción, tiene una consecuencia, pero más importante: tiene un motivo. Por ejemplo, ella estudiaba la carrera de Letras porque le gustaba todo lo relacionado a los libros y la literatura en general y porque quería ser escritora; allí estaba su motivo y la consecuencia que tendría. Aunque tal vez no era un ejemplo muy válido qué presentarle a Gajeel, así que por ahora se limitaría a conocerlo y trataría de no abordar el tema.

Se encontraba parada frente a la puerta de entrada del departamento de aquel hombre, en la tarde había ido a casa de Lucy para refrescar sus ideas y bajar la tensión que sufría, para idear un plan y de paso para hacer sus deberes. Sabía que de ir a su departamento no lograría concentrarse. Ahora, con la mayoría de sus tareas hechas, debía concentrarse en aquel masculino que tanto miedo le inspiraba.

―Gajeel, ¿estás en casa? ―preguntó al no ser atendida pese a sus insistentes golpes. Rechistó por lo bajo, ¿quién en esta era se le ocurría no tener un timbre? ― ¡Gajeel!

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, dejando al hombre frente a ella descubierto, su cabello estaba mojado así que suponía que se había estado bañando y por eso no le atendió.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―cuestionó el mayor, sin intenciones de dejarla pasar. Pero Levy era bastante testaruda cuando quería.

―Quiero entrar, conversemos. Traje la cena ―dijo elevando sobre su cabeza un taper grande con comida en su interior.

―Ya comí ―sentenció, sin embargo el rugido de su estómago indicó lo contrario. Suspiró―. Te dije que te olvidaras de mí.

Levy sintió un poco de resignación en sus palabras y, haciendo uso de su poca altura, se escabulló dentro del departamento, notando que ahora todo se encontraba cubierto de sábanas o manteles de plástico. Vio aquello con malos ojos, pero decidió apegarse a su plan, hoy solo lo conocería.

―Oye ―le llamó el hombre con una tétrica voz, colocando su mano sobre su cabeza. O ella era muy pequeña o él era endemoniadamente grande, seguramente era lo primero―, ¿qué no te enseñaron a no meterte en lugares con desconocidos?

La chica era astuta con las palabras, no había que olvidar aquello, por lo que con un certero juego de ellas logró zafarse de esa pregunta y sin saberlo explicar, se encontraron a sí mismos nuevamente uno frente a otro en la mesa de la cocina, ahora compartiendo la cena. Ninguno hablaba pero sus miradas daban a entender su incomodidad.

Tal vez no había tensión en el aire pero tampoco era muy cómodo estar allí, ¿era porque ella conocía su secreto? ¿Era por saber que él no había desistido de sus acciones?

―Cuando era pequeña, no tenía muchos amigos, me la pasaba en la biblioteca y era muy solitaria ―comentó, tratando de que así él dijera algo similar, pero el hombre solo guardaba silencio.

¿Qué podía deducir de Gajeel? A simple vista se veía como un matón y su silencio solo acrecentaba aquella imagen, pero la noche anterior había visto algo en sus ojos que la paralizó, algo como una oscuridad poderosa a la que no quieres ver ya que te asusta poder perderte en ella.

―Yo era todo lo contrario.

Los orbes marrones se abrieron un poco de la sorpresa, ¿le había contestado? ¿En serio había un ida y vuelta en esa conversación? Se apresuró a tragar lo que estaba masticando para volver a hablar, pero él se le adelantó.

― ¿Crees que con conocerme podrás entenderlo? Solo podrías hacerlo viviéndolo, pero creo que no aguantarías llegar a donde yo estoy ahora. ―Ese comentario más que desanimarla, la alentó, su mirada brillante le daba pie a Gajeel de seguir. Rechistó―. No hablaré de eso, pero no te echaré porque te debo una disculpa, no quería golpearte. Dime qué puedo hacer para que no vuelvas más aquí.

La sonrisa en su rostro lo desconcertó, ¿acaso esa enana escuchaba solo lo que quería oír? ―Si ese es el caso, mi condición es que me visites todas las noches luego de las nueve, sin excepción.

― ¿Por qué? ―cuestionó sin entenderlo.

―Porque quiero que seamos amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

No hubo más de esa noche que ella tomara como relevante, los acontecimientos que la vinculaban con Gajeel ameritaban que todos sus recuerdos solo se centraran en las acciones o palabras importantes. Aún trataba de descifrarlo, de encontrar un por qué a su intento de suicidio. Ahora tenía una pista: fue algo que se debía vivir para entender.

― ¿Algo así como tener sexo y hacer el amor por primera vez? ―cuestionó Lucy, tratando también de analizar la situación. Con ese tema de por medio sus almuerzos se volvieron más interesantes, como un juego de detectives.

Levy negó con la cabeza, era algo incluso más complicado que la diferencia entre esas acciones que para muchos eran lo mismo. Aunque no estaba mal encaminada su analogía. Sin embargo, siempre que sacaba el tema a relucir, sentía un frío en su espalda, como un viento helado que le indicaba que debía darse prisa en resolver aquel enigma.

Eso era algo que no compartiría con su rubia amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitación del departamento del quinto piso, Gajeel tiraba una pelota anti-estrés hacia el aire, para luego atraparla y repetir dicha acción. Su dinero comenzaba a escasear, pero no le veía sentido buscar un trabajo, no ahora, no después de dos días de su intento frustrado de suicidio. Escuchó un ruido metálico y al voltear notó que era Lily, quien había llevado su plato hasta la habitación, en busca de comida.

―Me pregunto por qué aún no te has ido, bola de pelos―. Pero por más que charlara con él, Lily nunca contestaba, solo se quedaba ahí, mirándolo fijamente―. Te iré a comprar tu mugroso alimento, al menos uno de los dos debe comer.

En efecto, la cena que le llevó la enana era el único alimento que había ingerido el día anterior y seguramente hoy tampoco comería, se sentía tan abstraído en su propio martirio que el ardor de su estómago lo tenía sin cuidado.

Bajó a la tienda de la vuelta y observó las bolsas de alimento para gato, la más barata estaría bien, duraría varios días. Solo quedaba una y cuando la tomó otra mano apareció sobre ella. Sus orbes rojos miraron intimidantemente al otro hombre, quien con su mirada color rosa también lo desafiaba.

―Es el favorito de Happy, no puedo dártelo ―comentó el hombre, demasiado serio para tratarse solo de la comida de un gato.

―Pues habrías venido antes, imbécil. Yo lo tomé primero ―dijo tratando de arrebatárselo, pero el otro tenía fuerza―. Suéltalo si no quieres acabar en el hospital.

Una blanca sonrisa dibujaron los dientes de aquel hombre de cabello rosado, aceptaba su desafío y al fin Gajeel podría volver a sentir algo a raíz de unos buenos golpes, o al menos eso creyó. Antes de que pudieran volver a decir otra palabra, la dueña de la tienda se apareció entre ambos, sosteniendo amenazadoramente una espada de madera que dejó caer sobre la bolsa de alimentos. Erza Scarlet, la hija de la dueña de la tienda, la residente del departamento del primer piso del edificip; los separó y echó de allí solo con su imponente presencia.

―Mira lo que hiciste, imbécil. Ahora Lily no tiene para comer ―le reprochó el de cabellos negros, notando como el otro le restaba importancia.

―Qué más da, vamos a comprarla en otro lugar. Hay una tienda a unas cuadras que la venden a mitad de precio.

Ese comentario hizo que Gajeel suspirara resignado, tratando de no armar un escándalo en medio de la calle. Si ese era el caso, ¿¡por qué no fue a esa condenada tienda y lo dejaba comprar tranquilo!?

―Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneell, tú eres Gajeel del quinto, ¿verdad?

La vida era extraña, daba vueltas sin aviso, ¿qué otra forma había de explicar que, justo ese día, su vecino de toda la vida con quien nunca intercambió saludos, se le presentara? No, no debía acercarse a nadie más, ya le bastaba la muchacha entrometida por lo que sin decir palabras dio media vuelta y se fue nuevamente al edificio, sin saber que un par de ojos lo seguían de cerca.

Subió y cerró la puerta de un portazo, estaba tan molesto. Tan confundido. Lily se acercó y se frotó contra él, parecía como si tratara de reconfortarlo, como si quisiera decirle que la comida no importaba. El hombre sonrió de medio lado, o estaba loco o ese gato era muy inteligente.

Se quedó jugando con él un buen rato, tal vez el gato negro era lo único bueno que tenía en su vida y actualmente lo más divertido también, habiendo abandonado todos sus hobbies y su trabajo los días se le estaban haciendo sumamente largos.

Sacó su celular y se preguntó si alguien habría dejado una conexión de wi-fi abierta, vería qué había de nuevo en el mundo, seguramente puro chismerío, inseguridad y uno que otro milagro. Qué aburrido, pensó, pero no desistió de su búsqueda, encontrando el nombre de cierta chiquilla.

"Cuarto McGarden", ¿quién ponía su apellido en una conexión de wi-fi? Miró la hora y pronto serían las nueve de la noche, ya que fue invitado aprovecharía para pedirle la contraseña. Tomó a Lily con una mano y lo llevó colgando de ella, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

―Vamos a comer, Lily.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En el comedor del cuarto piso, la comida estaba servida y lo único que faltaba era el invitado de honor. Levy nunca se había esmerado tanto en cocinar como en esos dos días, gracias al cielo tenía un libro de recetas, y podía testificar que si se seguía la receta al pie de la letra luego de tres intentos conseguirías un buen resultado. Bueno, término medio…algo decente para una principiante. Mas el sabor de la comida la tenía sin cuidado, ahora lo que le ponía más nerviosa era la ausencia del masculino, ¿y si él no llegaba? ¿Y si interpretó su condición como que en él recaía que se volvieran a ver? ¿Y si ahora se encontraba nuevamente con el arma en su mano?

Ante ese último pensamiento se levantó de la silla, haciendo que esta sonara fuerte, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, Gajeel la escucharía. Nuevamente ante el pensamiento de que él pudiera estar muerto, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, ¿tanta era la empatía que sentía? Tanto tiempo ocupó para pensar sobre él, que no se tomó la molestia de preguntarse por qué ella estaba haciendo todo eso, el hombre no era nada relacionado a ella, ¿tan buen corazón tenía que no soportaba ver a alguien morir?

Abrió la puerta sin mucho ánimo, algo decaída ante la idea de que él tenía razón y se estaba metiendo en su vida cuando no le correspondía, por lo que se sorprendió al ver un gato negro entrar a su departamento, volteó hacia él y notó de inmediato de quién se trataba. Entonces buscó con su mirada al dueño de este, quien se encontraba sentado y dormido al lado de su puerta. ¿Había llegado antes y por eso no había golpeado? Eso era…muy considerado de su parte. Se puso de cuclillas y movió su hombro, este no tardó mucho en despertar.

―Ya es hora de comer ―dijo suavemente, como si fuera algo común encontrarlo dormido en el pasillo.

―Te tardaste ―respondió Gajeel, levantándose por sí solo, ingresando al lugar sin pedir permiso, tal como ella la noche anterior pero no tenía idea a dónde ir―, ¿tienes mascotas? ―preguntó para hacerse el desentendido y para averiguar si había algo que su gato pudiera comer.

―No, pero puedo darle leche ―propuso la chica, observándolo asentir―. Allí es el comedor, por allí está el baño por si quieres asearte antes.

¿Por qué ella se comportaba tan familiar con él? ¿Por qué no le temía? Trato de despejar sus dudas en el baño, donde notó lo prolija que ella era, todo limpio y ordenado, nada fuera de su lugar. Salió para la cocina pero se detuvo al notar varias fotografías, para haber sido alguien solitaria ahora tenía muchos amigos. ¿Por qué a él le costaba tanto? La soledad no le gustaba, eso era un hecho, pero relacionarse con las personas no era algo gratificante tampoco, todas las personas tienen maldad en su interior y en algún momento la dejan relucir, por eso prefería estar solo. Se sorprendió a sí mismo por su resolución: él estaba eligiendo estar solo.

El no tener a nadie a quien llamar ese día era plenamente su culpa. El no tener a nadie con quien hablar, era su culpa. El no tener quien se preocupe por él, era su culpa. Sus decisiones lo habían llevado donde estaba, sus decisiones era el viento que lo empujaba todos los días.

―Se enfría la comida.

El comentario de la chiquilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dejó el portarretratos que tenía en sus manos sobre el mueble y se dirigió en silencio a donde ella le indicaba. ¿Por qué seguía ahí? ¿Por qué no terminaba lo que había empezado?

Levy miraba con preocupación cómo él parecía muy desanimado, solo miraba su comida y no la tocaba. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? Toda esa situación la frustraba, la ponía mal, no tenía forma de reconfortarlo. Bajó su tenedor, ahora ella tampoco tenía hambre.

―Sí que está hambriento ―comentó la chica, haciendo que ambos observaran al gato, que tomaba desesperadamente la leche. Gajeel se sentía mal por hacerlo pasar hambre.

― ¿Quieres quedártelo? ―preguntó, sin medir sus palabras, observando el horror en el rostro de la chica―, no es algo que puedas impedir.

Lo que sucedió después lo dejó sin palabras, ella estaba llorando, lágrimas gruesas y dolorosas. Lloraba por él, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué si no lo conocía lloraba por él? Y si la situación de por sí ya era extraña, ella se levantó y fue hasta él para abrazarlo, diciendo inentendibles balbuceos. Haciendo que algo se removiera en su interior, haciéndole sentir por primera vez que había tomado la decisión equivocada.

― ¿¡Por qué quieres morir!? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No quiero! ―gritó histérica, sintiendo que él le devolvía el abrazo fuerte―. No quiero…sé que no tengo derecho alguno, pero no quiero verte morir, ni enterarme, ni nada. Somos amigos ahora, así que no puedes.

Gajeel comenzó a reír fuerte, con la garganta cortada y lágrimas cayendo sin cesar por sus ojos, bañando el cabello azul de la chica, de esa obstinada niña que seguía con su incoherente e irrazonable comportamiento hacia él.

Estar cerca de una persona tan inestable, convierte a uno en lo mismo, a menos que se tenga una fuerte convicción para ayudarlo y no dejarse arrastrar por la depresión. Se viven momentos como esos, en los que estaban llorando en un momento y luego actúan como si no hubiese sucedido, porque no se sabe cómo abordar el tema. ¿Bromear? ¿Reprochar? Incluso aunque quisieran no podían, ambos estaban avergonzados por el suceso de las cosas, no querían mirarse porque los ojos de ambos estaban rojos.

― ¿Quieres que caliente la comida? ―preguntó al chica, él asintió.

Poco después estaban comiendo y charlando sobre algo tan trivial como el por qué estaba su apellido en la cuenta y contraseña del wi-fi. Sobre su lucha en busca de la comida de Lily, sobre las clases de ella. Y pactando volver a verse la noche siguiente, ambos se despidieron sin tocar el tema central. Pero antes de subir las escaleras, Gajeel miró la puerta cerrada y susurró algo que nadie más que su gato pudo oír.

El porqué de todo era…complicado.

Subió hasta su departamento y se sorprendió de ver a la señorita Scarlet en la puerta, cruzada de brazos y con una bolsa de alimentos para gato en el suelo.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó rudamente, pero a ella no pareció importarle.

―Fui descortés hoy, pero Natsu es mi amigo y si hubiera hablado a tu favor, sé que él habría hecho un escándalo ―comentó levantando la bolsa―, es mi forma de pedir disculpas.

El hombre de oscuros cabellos arqueó una ceja confundido, su explicación no tenía sentido, si ese idiota era su amigo debería haber salido a favor de él y no de su persona; y si sabía que armaba escándalos mejor lo debía vetar de la tienda. En fin, se guardaba sus comentarios, tenía alimento gratis para Lily.

―Son veinte con noventa y nueve ―dijo la chica antes de que él tomara la bolsa.

― ¿Qué no era tu disculpa? ―cuestionó indignado.

Ella se encogió de hombros como respuesta, ―te lo traje hasta aquí, ¿o no?

Él masculló un insulto entre dientes y fue a buscar el dinero, solo había una respuesta para el comportamiento de esa muchacha…o no, no lo había, decir "mujeres" no encajaba ahora, porque él conocía a alguien que reaccionaría muy diferente.

Pagó lo que debía y la pelirroja se marchó, pidiéndole que volviera a comprar en su tienda. Él solo negó con la cabeza, quería dormir, ya habían pasado cosas muy extrañas durante todo el día, aunque gracias a ellas por primera vez se fue a dormir sin amargura.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero que les esté gustando cómo va la historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap n.n/**

 **Ja-ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quiero agradecer a Janemba988 y a PrincessMico por sus reviews n.n cuando pueda los contestaré.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la idea principal de esta historia le pertenece a Janemba988.**

 **El abismo del alma**

 **Capítulo 3: La vida**

Nadie sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, nadie podía saber lo difícil que es vivir para una persona que anhela la muerte. Vivir…eso que todos hacen todos los días, a toda hora, eso que les resulta fácil porque nunca se plantearon otra opción o porque piensan que es lo que deben hacer para llegar a una meta sin sentido, que era morir. ¿Por qué sin sentido? Porque todos le temen a la muerte, cosa que resulta normal, menos para él. Pero lamentablemente, según sus pensamientos, no podía morir. Solo el ser superior sabría por qué cuando trató de hacerlo alguien lo interrumpió, alguien que ahora quería estar con él en cada momento que podía, que no lo dejaba solo, que no quería dejarlo morir. Para él, el saber que tenía toda una vida por delante, era el peor pronóstico.

Desde su ventana, ese día podía ver cómo la gente corría de un lado a otro, puesto que había comenzado una lluvia no pronosticada. Todas esas personas, que le entregaban su vida a la rutina, tal como él hasta hacía unas semanas. ¿Acaso alguno de ellos se sentiría como él? No podía saberlo, después de todo no leía mentes. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a leer un libro que Levy le había prestado, o mejor dicho que él había tomado sin permiso de su biblioteca.

Llevaban viéndose más tiempo del que a él le gustaría, ella comenzó además a pasarse los fines de semana en su departamento, ya iban dos según él, aunque seguramente dejaría de contarlos. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia y le agradaba ya que no era tan insistente con preguntarle si lo había intentado otra vez, ni tampoco había vuelto a insistirle que le dijera el porqué de su suicidio. Esa jovencita se la pasaba parloteando sobre libros, sobre sus clases, sobre sus amigos, sobre sus padres. A esa altura Gajeel le contó sobre la injusta muerte de su madre y la muerte de su padre debido a la tristeza que lo anterior le causó. Así como también ya le había contado como poco a poco, en el transcurso de su vida, todos sus amigos se fueron alejando, hasta su mejor amiga Juvia. Aunque nunca le dio motivos, él sospechaba que era por su novio Gray, al cual parecía no caerle bien, sin embargo la chiquilla le había dado buenas razones para dejar de creer eso.

Comenzó a preguntarse si se habría llevado un paraguas. La lluvia parecía no querer cesar pronto y sus clases terminaban a las tres de la tarde. Lo meditó un poco, tal vez si se apresuraba llegaría a tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Levy miraba con malos ojos la tormenta, seguramente se mojaría mucho para llegar a su edificio. Maldecía el pronóstico del noticiero, se suponía que ese día estaría despejado. Tampoco era como que podía esperar a que cesara, las tiendas cerrarían y no tendría nada para cocinar. Estaba la opción de buscar a Lucy en su salón para saber si había llevado un paragüas demás, aunque era poco probable…tal vez sus otros amigos le prestarían alguno.

―Señorita McGarden, ¿está prestando atención?

El llamado de su profesor la volvió a la realidad y se disculpó, volviendo a prestar atención a la clase. Ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse por la lluvia.

En el almuerzo averiguó que Lucy no había llevado ni un paragüas debido a que Natsu la iría a buscar ese día, preguntó también a sus amigos Jet y Droy pero estos tampoco tenían ya que se habían confiado en el pronóstico de la televisión. Maldijo su suerte, esperaba no pescar un resfriado. Su última clase pasó muy rápido para su gusto, y la lluvia lo único que había hecho fue empeorar. Resignada a mojarse, se dirigió a la salida, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a cierta persona allí. Se ruborizó al verlo ahí parado, al lado de la puerta de entrada, siendo el objeto de charla de la mayoría que pasaba a su lado, su actitud de matón así lo ameritaba. Se acercó a él sonriendo, feliz e intrigada de su presencia.

―Gajeel ―llamó, pero su boca fue cubierta y su cuerpo jalado para dentro de la universidad nuevamente, por lo que al voltearse el masculino no pudo dar con ella. Una vez liberada del agarre, habló muy molesta―. ¿Pero qué les pasa? ―preguntó ofuscada hacia sus amigos, Jet fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

― ¿Qué nos pasa a nosotros, qué te sucede a ti? Le hablaste a Gajeel Redfox ―le recriminó el chico, como si eso fuera el peor delito, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención a Levy fue que él lo conociera.

― ¿Acaso te tiene amenazada o algo? ―preguntó Droy, preocupado. Entonces ella supo que solo la estaban cuidando, por lo que decidió explicarles con paciencia que él no era lo que aparentaba y si alguna vez se peleó con alguien fue por buenas razones.

Después de esas dos semanas que llevaban hablándose había aprendido mucho de él.

― ¿Estás loca? ¿Buenos motivos? Ese tipo trabajaba en el mismo local que yo, el día en que renunció golpeó al encargado y se marchó. Está bien, era un maldito que se lo merecía, pero…ahí me di cuenta la clase de persona que es ―se justificó Jet, dejándola sin palabras. No porque no supiera por qué hizo eso, sino porque no quería que ellos lo supieran.

―Estaré bien. Sé cuidarme sola, ¿sí? Gracias, muchachos ―dijo dando por terminado el tema, no siendo detenida esta vez.

Al llegar a la entrada alertó a Gajeel de su presencia, quien se mofaba de ella fingiendo que no sabía de dónde venía esa voz. Ambos rieron al final y él le comentó que la había ido a buscar porque estaba seguro que ella no había llevado paragüas. Obviamente había llevado dos, no quería mojarse pero tampoco quería que ella malinterpretase sus intenciones, ya bastante era que la fuera a buscar y volvieran a casa juntos, a esa edad y siendo mujer, Gajeel pensaba que la niñata tal vez se enamoraría de él.

― ¿Crees que todas las mujeres nos enamoramos por esos pequeños detalles? ―preguntó algo ofendida.

―No, pero tú sí, pareces de esas ―se burló el hombre, mientras ambos comenzaron juntos su camino a casa.

A unos metros de donde estaban, desde el asiento del acompañante de un automóvil, Lucy veía aquella escena preocupada. Ahora sabía quién era el hombre misterioso al que Levy estaba ayudando y le daba mala espina, trató de preguntarle casualmente a Natsu sobre si lo conocía y su respuesta la alteró más. ¡La primera vez que intercambiaron palabras, este quiso golpearlo! Por justa razón, valía aclarar, pero era un tipo violento si para todo recurría a los golpes. Suspiró agobiada por sus ideas y volvió su mirada hacia el camino por el que su amiga se había ido, rogando porque Gajeel Redfox no fuera la clase de persona que ella creía.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Al encontrarse cerca de su edificio, Levy le pidió a Gajeel que le acompañara a hacer las compras, sería bueno hacerlo en ese momento así ya no debía bajar. El hombre se resignó a hacerlo, pero le replicó que no cargaría ninguna bolsa, ya suficiente favor le había hecho al llevarle el paragüas. Se detuvieron entonces en la tienda de Erza, donde él se limitaba a seguir a la chica. Pronto, volvió a notar la espada de madera frente suyo, extrañado observó a la dueña que lo miraba con su ceño fruncido.

― ¿Acaso estás acosando a Levy-chan?

El hombre no se sorprendió que la conociera, después de todo era la dueña de la tienda más cercana, conocería a la mayoría de los vecinos de la zona, pero el sufijo con el que se refirió a la chica le dio a entender que no era solo una relación cliente-comerciante.

― ¿Qué harías si fuera el caso? ―preguntó sonriendo malévolamente, la reputación precedía a Erza Scarlet y pelear con ella le llamaba la atención. Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

― ¡Erza-san, detente! ―pidió Levy, al encontrarlos ya que volvió al no ver a Gajeel tras de sí, ―él es mi amigo, Gajeel, vive en…

―En nuestro edificio, lo sé ―dijo Erza, mirándolo aún con malos ojos pero bajando su espada ―creí que te estaba acosando ―se justificó. ―Además él no es cliente frecuente.

Se quedaron un tiempo más charlando, hasta que el masculino las interrumpió porque quería ir a acostarse, por lo que Levy buscó un par de cosas más y fue a pagar. Sin embargo, algo de la conversación con Erza le había quedado picando en su cabeza y, debido a que era buena observadora, sabía que Gajeel había perdido peso. Entonces, ¿acaso él no comía más que lo que ella preparaba? Le daba pena preguntar, tal vez solo se había vuelto muy paranoica, pero no quería quedarse con la duda.

― ¿Podemos ir hoy a tu departamento? No quiero limpiar lo de la cena ―propuso, él se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia. Ella rió por dentro, su plan salió a la perfección.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucy se encontraba en el departamento de Natsu, este se encontraba haciendo su tarea, ella rogaría por algo "tan sencillo" como diseñar videojuegos, pero no, había elegido una carrera como Letras. Si bien no le molestaba leer ni escribir los ensayos, ahora eso se le hacía interminable, estaban cerca del tiempo de los parciales y tenía pilas y pilas de cosas para leer.

―Lucy, no te desanimes. Tú puedes ―comentó Natsu, haciéndola sonrojar, ¿cómo podía saber lo que ella estaba pensando? Sí que era raro―. Y cuando termines dale de comer a Happy.

La rubia observó al gato recostado junto a su dueño, estaba muy gordo como para seguir alimentándolo. Por lo menos no moriría de hambre mientras acababa de hacer sus resúmenes.

―Espero que Levy esté estudiando adecuadamente ―dijo más para sí que para su novio.

―Erza me dijo que hoy la vio con Gajeel, dice que se refirió a él como un amigo pero le parece que están saliendo, ¿puedes creerlo?

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda a Lucy y procuró no mirar a su novio, sino este notaría su nerviosismo y no la dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera sus motivos. Pero por dentro estaba muriendo, de poder…podía creerlo. De tanto que ella hablaba de él, le parecía muy probable.

―No, no lo creo ―dijo con un poco de duda―, de estarlo me lo hubiese contado.

El chico de cabellos rosa se encogió de hombros, Gajeel no le pareció mal tipo cuando le habló y cedió a la intimidante presencia de Erza, así que lo tenía en comparación con él. Que Levy saliera con él, lo tenía sin cuidado.

―No te preocupes, Lucy, ella seguro está estudiando ―la reconfortó, haciendo que sonriera. Pero dejándole una duda en la mente: ¿Acaso era posible que Levy se enamorara de Gajeel?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal como había imaginado, no logró encontrar ni una pisca de comida en el departamento de aquel hombre, era como si nunca hubieran existido. Las alacenas estaban vacías, la heladera también, ni siquiera hielo había allí. Ofuscada por su reciente descubrimiento y por no haberse dado cuenta antes, se fue a enfrentarlo, él como casi siempre estaba jugando con Lily, y era obvio…¡no tenía nada más para hacer!

― ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? ―preguntó molesta, con el ceño fruncido y tratando de verse lo más dura posible, aunque su intento resultara fallido ya que aún de esa forma se veía adorable.

― ¿Encontraste el arma? ―devolvió la pregunta porque ahora sí no tenía idea a qué se refería la chica, comúnmente no tenía esos arranques de enojo―. Habla claro o no te entenderé.

―La comida. ¿Acaso solo cenas?

Ella se veía bastante consternada por ese descubrimiento, él creyó que no le importaba pues Levy se había pasado dos fines de semana allí, ¿cuán despistada podía ser como para darse cuenta de ese "pequeño" detalle recién ahora?

Ninguno hablaba, esperando que el otro respondiera. ¿Pero qué iba a decirle, que se estaba matando de hambre, que pese a no aparentarlo aún seguía en el mismo lugar que hacía semanas? No quería preocuparla demás, él era consciente de que en esa semana ella debía rendir varios parciales, por lo que optó a lo que siempre recurría cuando se quedaba sin palabras: el silencio.

Por su parte, Levy trataba de no cambiar su postura, en algún momento él le tendría que responder. ¿Por qué no comer? Si cuando estaba con ella lo hacía perfectamente, tal vez no sabía cocinar…pero siendo ese el caso no habría durado tanto viviendo solo. Entonces un pensamiento afloró en su cabeza, uno relacionado a un tema que prefería olvidar porque ya estaba en el pasado, o al menos eso creía ella. Lo observó consternada, ¿acaso él aún no superaba la situación? Incluso con su presencia, con su ayuda y sus esfuerzos…

― ¿Puedes decirme por qué querías suicidarte? ―Fue directa, no meditó las consecuencias de sus palabras. Sintió que si no sacaba el tema a relucir, si no lo quitaba de sus vidas de una vez, nunca avanzarían juntos, solo sería ella caminando mientras él fingía estar siguiéndola detrás y algún día ocurriría lo que sucedió en la tienda hacía unos momentos: voltearía y él ya no se encontraría.

Gajeel la inspeccionó con la mirada, Levy era un mar de emociones y no la culpaba, era un tema muy delicado para una niñata; veía cómo temblaba, cómo trataba de no llorar pero sus cristalinos ojos la delataban. Bajó su mirada, le debía mucho a esa muchachita, cuidó de él y se preocupó, estuvo ahí cuando nadie más. Pero no podía, no quería, no se sentía listo para compartirlo…una historia tan larga. El silencio reinaba entre ellos y una oscuridad tenebrosa parecía ir cubriendo el alma de la joven, él la estaba arrastrando. No quería eso, entonces se levantó y la abrazó, nunca había tenido esos gestos con nadie pero esa chiquilla se los provocaba. Ya no quería verla llorar, ya no quería lastimarla.

―Cuando sea su momento, te lo contaré. Es mucho para una noche.

―Aún es de tarde ―comentó la chica, con la voz ronca. Él la abrazó más fuerte pero ni eso podía con sus temores―. Si no me lo dices, no podré ayudarte. Tienes que decirme cuando estás mal, cuando te invaden esos pensamientos―. Se despegó de él y pudo observar esa mirada vacía que a veces ponía, se sintió tonta, ¿con qué derecho le reclamaba? Eso seguramente solo generaba más dudas en él.

―Esa noche…abrí la puerta porque una parte de mí no quería morir.

Aquella confesión le destrozó el corazón, ¿qué clase de batalla estaba peleando él solo? ¿Por qué creía que debía hacerlo solo? Sintió ganas de llorar y las lágrimas se prestaban, pero no quería, debía ser fuerte para poder sacarlo adelante. Debía hacer crecer esa parte de él que se aferraba a la vida.

En la noche, Levy tuvo la comida más antes de lo normal debido a que debía irse a estudiar. Pese a su insistencia él no la dejó quedarse y se negó a ir con ella, quería estar solo, meditar la situación. En esas semanas se había vuelto muy cercano a ella y esa noche se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba: lastimarla. Por un momento en la tarde, fue capaz de ver la desesperación en la que él se veía sumido, en el rostro de ella; eso lo asustó. No quería arrastrarla con él, hasta ahora la había cargado injustamente con sus problemas. Con su presencia. Tal vez…sería mejor alejarse. Luego de pensar eso, sintió un fuerte ardor en su pierna, Lily le había arañado. Se sorprendió debido a que él nunca hacía eso, lo levantó con ambas manos y lo puso a la altura de su rostro pero el felino no se mostró con intención de volver a lastimarlo.

― ¿Acaso ahora lees mentes también? ―preguntó molesto, arrojándolo sobre la cama, cayendo grácilmente, como si él mismo hubiera saltado.

Gajeel se dejó caer en la cama también, miró la hora y ya pasaba la medianoche, seguramente Levy seguía estudiando. Incluso eso le quitaba: el valioso tiempo que toda universitaria debía tener. Y en medio de pensamientos comunes, una pregunta malévola acechó nuevamente sus más profundos pensamientos: "¿Por qué sigues vivo?". Abrió los ojos, parecía enojado, molesto con el mundo, pero en realidad estaba asustado, triste y dolido. ¿Por qué quería vivir? ¿Por esa niña? ¿Era tan patético que su única razón para seguir en ese mundo era otra persona? ¿Y cuando ella ya no lo necesitara? ¿Qué era él para ella? ¿El juguete necesario para su juego de heroísmo o un verdadero amigo al cual proteger? Su respiración se agitó, como aquel día en que había decidido hacerlo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Se levantó y sin saber cómo, de un momento a otro se encontraba de pie frente al departamento de la chica. ¿Por qué iba a ella? ¿Por qué entre todas las personas en el mundo ella era su luz?

La puerta se abrió sin que él la tocara, la vio allí parada, sorprendida también de encontrarlo allí. Parecía horrorizada, ¿tan mala era su presencia? Pero lo que él no sabía era que estaba llorando, que estaba descalzo y solo con un pantalón colocado. La herida que le hizo Lily sangraba un poco y sin la camisa se podían ver los golpes que se había hecho a sí mismo, en busca de alguna distracción a sus oscuros pensamientos. La chica lo abrazó fuerte y él la abrazó también, necesitaba abrazar la luz de la vida. Necesitaba a Levy.

― ¿Por qué abriste la puerta? ―preguntó irónicamente, no pudiendo entender cómo esas coincidencias pasaban solo entre ellos.

―Sentía que me necesitabas, tenía miedo de lo que pudieras hacer, mi corazón dolía ―contestó ella, con la voz temblorosa. La muy tonta se quería hacer la fuerte. Rió y ella lo acompañó en ese momento, haciendo una mezcla de tristeza y alivio. Conectando los corazones confundidos.

¿Cómo se reacciona luego de un ataque? Nadie lo sabe. Por eso, ellos preferían fingir que nunca pasó, sin embargo si querían cambiarlo deberían comenzar a hablar de ello, por más difícil y vergonzoso que fuera.

―Si quieres, ahora te contaré.

 **Continuará…**

 **Les dejo en la mejor parte e.e díganme, ¿qué creen que le haya sucedido a Gajeel? No lo adivinarán muajajaja**

 **Lamento la demora, pero como avisé, estaría mudándome. Comencé hace poco, mi mudanza fue una osadía y aún no la puedo dar por finalizada porque debo armar muebles y acomodar las cosas de las cajas. Que estrés…en fin, nos vemos en el próximo cap n.n calculo que para el viernes de la semana que viene ya lo tendré, como mucho, puede que sea antes. Si les gustó comenten :3**

 **Ja-ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Les comparto mi dolor ;-; ayer estaba empezando el capítulo y como tenía los otros capítulos abiertos (para leer más o menos por dónde iba), cerré sin querer el archivo ToT y no lo guardé. Traté de recuperarlo pero al ser yo la que puso el "No guardar", Word no me lo recuperó UnU por eso me desanimé y recién ahora lo estoy escribiendo…**

 **En fin, luego de mis lamentos, quiero tomar este pequeño momento para agradecer a Janemba988 y a PrincessMico por sus reviews n.n en cuanto tenga internet los contestaré, ahora ando con los datos del celu**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la idea principal de esta historia le pertenece a Janemba988.**

 **El abismo del alma**

 **Capítulo 4: Mis razones, ¿son suficientes para ti?**

Gajeel y Levy se encontraban dentro del departamento de esta última, ambos mirándose las caras sin saber qué decir o por dónde empezar. La chica pensaba más que nada en que iba a recursar la materia o mejor dicho el año, y que por una extraña razón eso la tenía sin cuidado. Si bien siempre había puesto sus estudios en primer lugar, ahora había algo más importante, que "tenía solución" y que cuando acabara podría estudiar como se debía. Por la mente de Gajeel solo pasaban reproche tras reproche, ¿cómo fue tan impulsivo como para decirle que le contaría semejante cosa? Que ni él sabía dónde comenzaba. Servía el hecho de que en esas semanas ambos se conocieron así que algunos detalle podría omitir. Pero también habían otros problemas aflorando en su cabeza, si se lo contaba sería más difícil olvidarlo puesto que existiría en más de una memoria; o incluso pensaba que tal vez ella no lo entendería y hasta podría mirarlo con otros ojos por ello.

Sus dudas quedaron de lado cuando una pequeña mano se posó sobre la suya, levantó la mirada y ahí estaba esa chiquilla impertinente, dándole una sonrisa comprensiva. Alejó su mano y miró hacia otro lado, claramente incómodo.

―No sé por dónde empezar ―se sinceró, ella permaneció callada, paciente―. Eres como una maldita psicóloga si no dices nada, siempre tratando de analizarme, como si fuera tus libros.

Levy comprendió por sus palabras lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo, y no, ella no se la daba de psicóloga ni mucho menos, y ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de tratar de analizarlo. Aguantó sus reclamos y siguió esperando, a que él se decidiera a contarlo.

¿Decirlo? ¿No decirlo? Tenía tantos sentimientos a favor y en contra que estaba confundido hasta sobre sí mismo. No quería exponerse a ella, pero sentía que si no se lo sacaba de encima aquello iba por terminar de matarlo. Pero si lo compartía y ella no lo entendía, no iba a saber qué hacer y no quería distanciarse. Entonces, la respuesta que lo calmó fue aquella que quería olvidar, si ella también lo dejaba, ¿no sería mejor morir? Ya nadie lo necesitaría, nadie velaría por él, en cualquier caso, esa noche tendría una salida.

―Ya sabes que cuando tenía tu edad mi mamá murió, eso no me afectó tanto porque no me lo permití, estaba ocupado con mis estudios y mi trabajo y creí que la estaría deshonrando si me detenía a llorarla ―. Observó a Levy quien estaba concentrada en sus palabras―. Luego mi padre pensó muy mal de mí por ello, él estaba muy afectado y creí que debía dejar que desahogara todas sus penas conmigo, aunque haya sido de…esa forma.

A medida que su relato continuaba, sus recuerdos inevitablemente afloraban, cómo su padre había cambiado radicalmente su forma de ser y comenzó a insultarlo, a maltratarlo verbalmente, a gritarle las veinticuatro horas del día o a simplemente mirarlo de forma acusadora; su padre se refugió en la idea que fue culpa de Gajeel el accidente, y él tenía claro que no lo era, pese a que su madre había salido ese día para ir a comprar para hacerle su cena favorita, siempre supo que el accidente no tenía forma de ser su culpa. Y cuando su padre trató de golpearlo, fue la primera vez que él trató de razonar la situación, pero ya era tarde porque le había dejado creer algo que no era. Era tan injusto, de haber sido él quien hubiera muerto, su padre jamás le hubiera reclamado a su madre e incluso la hubiera ayudado a afrontarlo. Suspiró, tratando de sacar con eso el dolor en su pecho.

―Cuando me fui de casa, inevitablemente tuve que dejar mis estudios, debía conseguir otro trabajo para poder pagarme un lugar donde estar. Comencé en una pensión, donde me robaron todo lo que tenía por pendejo ―dijo enojado, recordando cómo se había confiado en que las personas de allí eran buena gente, cómo estos habían fingido hasta que lograron ganarse su confianza, sacarlo de parranda, emborracharse juntos…mientras conocidos de estos le robaban sus pertenencias―. Pero al menos conocí cómo ahogar mis penas en alcohol ―se burló, ¿qué más podía hacer? Ya había pasado, no había forma de resolverlo―. Luego Juvia me dio techo, a sus padres no les agradaba pero a ella no le importaba…claro, hasta que apareció su "Gray-sama" ―dijo con desprecio, recordando que al chico no le parecía que ellos vivieran juntos, suponía que era algo de parejas primerizas.

Aún recordaba el día que Juvia, con resolución pero con culpa, le había pedido que se marchara, aun sabiendo que no tenía un lugar a dónde ir y que el dinero que había juntado no era mucho. Trató de darle dinero pero no dejaría que ella quedara con la conciencia en calma, por lo que se fue sin nada, incluso sin su amistad.

―Me fui, traté de ser optimista pero estaba solo ―cerró fuerte sus ojos, al recordar la desesperación que sentía al ver caer el sol y saber que no tenía ni un lugar a dónde ir, que no había nadie esperándolo. Golpeó la mesa para alejar esos pensamientos, notando cómo Levy daba un pequeño salto de la impresión―. Lo siento…luego de eso, le pedí a uno de mis empleadores que me dejara quedarme a dormir en el trabajo, y tuve suerte, o al menos eso creí. El muy imbécil creía que era mi dueño y yo un perro de la calle, con el que podía hacer todo lo que se le plazca porque estaba viviendo allí y además me pagaba por trabajar. Me recordaba mucho a mi padre, cuando me gritaba solo pensaba: mi padre me gritaba más fuerte y peor, tú no me afectas. Pero era mentira, quisiera o no me afectaba. ¿Sabes lo que es que te estén gritando, denigrando y humillando y no poder decir nada?

En ese momento, se sintió horrible, se sentía poco hombre al admitir aquello puesto que cualquiera lo habría enfrentado, pero él temía volver a quedar en la calle y por eso lo dejó ser. Miró con un poco de temor a Levy pero se veía bastante seria, no había cambiado su forma de verlo, aparentemente. Eso le dio la seguridad para continuar.

―Todo siguió así, gracias a que yo toleraba todo eso fue que me ascendió y me dio un mejor lugar dónde dormir. Aproveché para ahorrar y cuando mi mente estaba más al borde de la locura, recibí la noticia de que mi padre había muerto. Extrañamente fue el padre de Juvia quien me llamó, no sé cómo averiguó a dónde estaba pero le agradecí ―. Su mirada se tornó triste y oscura, según Levy, sabiendo que seguramente ese día había sido muy duro para él. ―Le pedí a mi jefe que me dejara salir para ir al funeral y el muy maldito no quiso, se burló de mi padre, de mi madre…y no lo aguanté más, tomé mis cosas y me fui ―bajó su mirada a su mano y esta tomó forma de puño, lo apretaba tan fuerte que se estaba poniendo blanca, Levy se apresuró a tomarlo entre sus manos y acercarlo a su pecho, reconfortándolo, diciéndole de esa forma que no estaba allí, que no debía hacerse daño. Gajeel estaba al límite, sentía ganas de llorar y su garganta estaba hecha un nudo, pero no lloraría, era un hombre duro ya…no podía afectarle―. No pude golpearlo, no pude gritarle, solo me quedé callado y me fui, soy patético.

Levy negó con la cabeza, mirándolo seriamente. ―Eras, lo fuiste tal vez, pero ya no lo eres.

―Eso tú no lo sabes ―protestó el mayor, ella sonrió.

―Sí que lo sé, cuando renunciaste a tu antiguo empleo golpeaste al dueño ―dijo segura, puesto que lo había escuchado de buena fuente. Él pareció recordarlo y se rió también.

―Cuando fui al funeral, un abogado se acercó a mí y me dijo que mi padre me había dejado todo a mí. Lo vendí, la casa, las cosas…los muebles los conservé y los traje aquí porque le gustaban mucho a mi madre y no podía dejarlos. Los cuidaba mucho, estaba obsesionada, era raro no verla con una gamuza y un aerosol lustra mueble ―se burló, con uno de sus pocos recuerdos felices―. Me mudé aquí, estaba en alquiler o venta el departamento y decidí comprarlo. Esta ciudad era nueva, nadie me conocía y no tenía ganas de seguir buscando. Conseguí trabajo pero ya no podía confiar en nadie, tengo un odio ciego hacia la gente, por eso prefería trabajos pesados, de carga y descarga, de repositor, esas cosas, no tenían la gran paga pero me alcanzaba. Sin embargo, de mi cabeza jamás se fueron esos recuerdos, jamás pedí ayuda. Solo me encerré en mí mismo y de a poco me fue consumiendo. Hasta que finalmente me sentí en la orilla de un precipicio, la muerte era el abismo y la vida todo el valle restante, pero mis recuerdos son el viento que me empuja y en medio de eso una chiquilla entrometida tendiéndome la mano.

La joven se sintió algo nerviosa al notar que había terminado. Ahora debía contestar, ¿o no? No había meditado qué decir, aunque estaba claro que la historia la tomó desprevenida. Sabía sobre la muerte de ambos de sus padres pero no con tanto detalle, sabía quiénes eran esos que lo engañaron, sabía de Juvia y Gray, de su jefe…pero no sabía cómo responder.

Para ella cada persona era un mundo, no lo juzgaba, tal vez no lo llegaba a comprender al cien por ciento o pensaba que tal vez ella hubiera reaccionado diferente, pero no lo sabía, porque como él le había dicho desde un principio: debía vivirlo primero. ¿Ella hubiera aguantado? Parte de ella pensaba que de pasar algo así prefería vivir en la calle, ¿pero sabía lo que era eso en verdad? No era acampar, nunca se vio acorralada en una situación así, jamás se vio enteramente sola contra el mundo. De pequeña tuvo a sus padres, de joven también y además a sus amigos. No podía imaginar lo que habría sufrido Gajeel.

Se levantó y lo abrazó, comenzó a llorar por la confusión que tenía, por no saber cómo reconfortarlo. Pero aunque no lo supiera, sus lágrimas eran la mejor respuesta que él podía recibir. La paz que lo invadió al compartir eso, incluso cuando se saltó lo que sintió al respecto; al verse comprendido con tan poco, lo hizo respirar tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y aunque no lo tenía presente la idea de suicidarse se había ido de la mano a la soledad. Por lo menos en ese momento, porque sus heridas eran muy profundas, no era algo físico que pudiera curarse, era algo psicológico que se había agarrado fuerte a su interior.

―Puedes contar conmigo, sin importar qué o quién, nunca te dejaré ―prometió Levy entre lágrimas, sintiendo cómo él la abrazaba fuerte. Era curioso, parecía saber utilizar la fuerza justa para hacerla sentir protegida pero sin lastimarla―. Seremos amigos por siempre.

―No hagas promesas, tonta. No sabes si podrás cumplirlas.

La noche transcurrió en medio de preguntas del tipo "¿qué habrías hecho si…?" y "¿Qué sientes al respecto sobre…?". Todas ellas le resultaban hilarantes a Gajeel, la confianza que había tomado Levy y parecía una niña curiosa ante un nuevo mundo, sus ansias de conocer y saber le resultaban interesantes. Y así fue que amaneció, con ellos en medio de una plática sobre el pasado.

―Tienes que irte a la universidad ―comentó el hombre, ella asintió con pesadez y se levantó, estirándose―. Date un baño así no te quedas dormida, yo voy a dormir.

Ante ese comentario Levy se vio muy molesta, puesto que este le refregaba en la cara lo que ella no podría hacer hasta la tarde. Pero antes de que pudiera irse ella lo llamó, se veía algo indecisa si decirlo o no pero al final pareció armarse de valor.

―Creo…creo que eres muy fuerte. Creo que yo y la mayoría de personas que conozco, no hubiera podido llegar a dónde estás.

Él le dio su característica risa y una sonrisa de medio lado, bastante orgulloso del comentario, como si le hubiera subido el ego. Levy hizo un puchero, pero él no lo vio ya que había desaparecido tras el umbral de la puerta. Y desde el pasillo, en silencio, agradeció al mundo por Levy McGarden.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la universidad se sintió presa de todas las miradas y murmullos, pero con el sueño que cargaba encima le importaba muy poco, incluso se preguntaba qué hacía allí. Era el día anterior al primer parcial, tal vez de estar atenta podría aprovechar al profesor pero ahora su mente solo pensaba en dormir.

―Ah, Levy-chan…

Pasó a su amiga de lado, sin querer obviamente, pero ésta la alcanzó rápido. Lucy estaba preocupada por su aspecto pero ella se defendió diciendo que valió la pena, que ahora conocía un poco más al chico misterioso, como se refería cuando estaban juntas; y que tenía fe en que todo se resolvería. La rubia la abrazó fuerte, rogando porque aquello fuera cierto, ella pese a su sueño se veía tan animada que no se imaginaba qué pasaría si sucediera algo malo.

―De acuerdo, mi clase comienza pronto, así que cualquier cosa escríbeme. Y no te preocupes, no te dirán nada por dormir en clases, a mí no me reprochan ―dijo muy orgullosa, guiñándole un ojo―. Hazte la fama y échate a dormir.

Levy sonrió al escuchar esa frase, pues en ambas aplicaba ya que eran las mejores de sus respectivas clases, sus profesores no les dirían nada y al parecer la rubia ya tenía pruebas de ello. Pronto, la vio volver en sus pasos, como si de repente hubiera recordado algo de suma importancia que no pudiera esperar a contarle.

―Por cierto, todos rumorean que estás saliendo con Gajeel Redfox, dicen que te vieron en la salida. Luego me cuentas eso, eh ―dijo haciéndose la despistada, como si no pudiera unir dos puntos. Y por lo dormida que Levy estaba, solo asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gajeel despertó súbitamente, había tenido una pesadilla horrible, en la que todos sus malos recuerdos lo acechaban. Su padre, sus "amigos", su jefe. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de no pensar en eso, se repetía que solo había sido un sueño, pero el mal sabor de boca que le dejó lo hizo perder la calma. Comenzó a golpear la pared, tratando de combatirlos, mientras Lily lo observaba fijamente desde la puerta de la habitación. Al acabar, se tiró sobre la cama, agitado. Su mano estaba ensangrentada y la pared hecha añicos. Y en la puerta, seguía Lily.

― ¿Qué me ves? ―desafió, pero el gato no se movía. Suspiró.

En la noche se había olvidado un detalle muy importante y era esa bola de pelos, encontró a Lily cuando se marchó de casa de Juvia, esperándolo cerca de una avenida, mirándolo con esa mirada profunda que parecía leer su mente. Con la necesidad de compañía, fue que lo acogió, cuando resolvió que iba a vivir en su trabajo se lamentó porque debería abandonarlo, pero él jamás se fue. Incluso esos días en que no tenía comida, Lily no se iba. Él era su compañero.

―Gato mugroso ―dijo arrojándole la almohada, obviamente no le apuntó a él y este parecía saberlo porque no se molestó en moverse de donde estaba.

¿Levy se quedaría con su gato si él se iba? Sentía tanto asco y odio hacia sí mismo, porque sabía que ella pensaba que habían dado un gran paso, pero lo que hizo solo fue como un analgésico. El dolor desapareció, pero solo por un rato. Ya no quería arrastrarla con él, porque de hacerlo no la dejaría continuar, no quería que ella perdiera lo que toda jovencita debía vivir que era tener uno que otro novio, tal vez novia, nunca se lo preguntó; terminar su carrera, viajar por el mundo con sus amigos, en el caso particular de ella: publicar un libro. Quería ser su amigo, pero tal como ella se lo había demostrado, eso implicaba proteger al otro. Y él debía protegerla de sí mismo.

En cualquier caso solo había un pensamiento latente en su cabeza, debía morir, no había opción. Cubrió sus ojos con un brazo, para que Lily no lo viera llorar, era un idiota y no había forma de cambiar eso. No podía volver al pasado, no podía arreglar lo que ya estaba arruinado.

Por más que lo intentara, no podía seguir adelante.

 **Continuará…**

 **eoe el próximo cap es el final, chan, Chan, CHAN xD espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora y seguir contando con sus reviews. Al final terminaré subiendo el cap final antes del viernes, aparentemente xD**

 **¡Ja-ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola :3 me alegro que este fic haya tenido tanta aceptación. Estuve pensando que tal vez lo estoy escribiendo rápido porque como ando sin internet e.e es como que no tengo distracción…**

 **Agradezco a PrinessMico, Janemba988, Crispy Silverquill y lotus-san por sus reviews u.U al final terminaré respondiéndoles al final de este capítulo, primero porque es el último y segundo porque para como van las cosas no tendré internet en un tiempo. Les advierto que este cap es muy muy corto e.e pero creo que puse todo lo que debería ir para hacerlo apropiado. Sin más, les dejo leer.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la idea principal de esta historia le pertenece a Janemba988.**

 **El abismo del alma**

 **Capítulo 5: El final de una historia**

Gajeel sentía el viento fresco en su rostro, acompañado por los rayos del sol que le hacían sentir un calor molesto pero necesario. Esos serían los últimos momentos en que lo sentiría, la última vez que viera por esa ventana, la última vez que acariciara a Lily y la primera y última vez que escribiría una carta de despedida.

Había tomado la decisión más egoísta que una persona pudiera tomar, sabía lo que provocaría en Levy, pero aun así sentía que era lo mejor y con el tiempo ella se daría cuenta. No había que olvidar que ella era pequeña aún, él solo pasaría a ser una anécdota de sus diecinueve años que en el futuro olvidaría y/o en su vejez recordaría como la historia de algún libro que alguna vez leyó. Por lo menos eso pensaba. Cabía aclarar que había elegido ese momento, porque se sentía feliz, porque al fin su corazón estaba en paz y por eso no le temía a la muerte, jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte y pacífico, por eso supo que era el momento.

Ya no esperaba que nadie lo detenga, ya no abriría la puerta.

Fue hasta su cama y se acostó, dejó la carta sobre la mesita de luz y acarició a Lily, quien se había trepado y se acostó a su lado. Sonrió al saber que él jamás lo dejaría, incluso en el final, añoraba que se encontrasen fuera donde fuese y que en ese momento pudieran charlar. Sonrió ante ese tonto pensamiento, nadie sabía a dónde se iba después de la muerte, pero al menos él quería creer que era a un lugar mejor. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz y tomó una jeringa, la llenó de aire y la pinchó en su cuello, comenzó a jadear por el dolor y cerró fuerte sus ojos mientras con su mano iba adentrando el aire en su cuerpo, más precisamente en la vena principal.

―Lily, cuando Levy venga por ti. Vete con ella, solo con ella ―se apresuró a decirle al felino, quien lo miraba fijamente con los ojos cristalizados, oyendo cómo su dueño repetía sin cesar "solo con ella" hasta que finalmente su voz se apagó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué ese día Levy había decidido volver a casa temprano? ¿Por qué Gajeel había decidido suicidarse en el momento en que mejor se sentía? ¿Por qué Lily, el gato que nunca se movió del lado de su dueño, se fue hasta el departamento de varios inquilinos y rascó sus puertas?

Cuando la chica de azulados cabellos llegó al viejo edificio se sintió enferma, descompuesta, trataba de sacar cualquier mal pensamiento de dentro suyo pero su corazón dolió en el mismo momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la ambulancia y la patrulla de policía. Se quedó inmóvil, viendo cómo más adelante Natsu hablaba con Erza, quien sostenía en sus brazos a Lily, quien pareció el único en notar su presencia. Quería ir allí, pero no sabía si estaba preparada, porque muy dentro sabía qué sucedía.

Cayó de rodillas al sentir el peso del mundo sobre ella, sentía que había gritos que querían salir de su garganta pero, al igual que las lágrimas, no podían. Fue entonces que su presencia se hizo notar, ya que Lily bajó de los brazos de la pelirroja y se acercó a ella. Erza y Natsu se apresuraron a ir donde estaba, los veía mover la boca pero en sus oídos solo había un zumbido.

Entonces vio como sus amigos se apartaron ante la presencia de un policía, que se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y le preguntó si ella era Levy McGarden. ¿Por qué eso sí lo escuchó? Asintió como pudo y una carta le fue tendida, el policía le pidió que no le dijera a nadie que se la había dado, que la guardara y la leyera en otro momento, porque legalmente no podía entregársela.

―Gracias, Gray ―dijo Natsu, acercándose al policía de negros cabellos, quien resultó ser un viejo amigo―. No lo vi venir.

―Por cómo se puso, creo que solo ella lo sabía ―comentó, se mantenía serio pero aún con eso Natsu pudo ver a través de él, el hombre sonrió de medio lado―. No es nada, solo que es feo cuando es un conocido.

― ¿Tú lo conocías? ―preguntó sorprendido el de cabellos rosa.

―Sí, será horrible darle la noticia a Juvia. Él vivió en su casa, solo su padre sabía dónde estaba pero nunca nos quiso decir, ella lo buscó por todas partes. Eran mejores amigos. Esto la destrozará ―dijo sin poder evitar ver a Levy, quien seguía en shock―. Debo irme.

―Claro y…lo siento ―respondió Natsu, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Levy. Lo mejor sería llamar a Lucy, quien era más cercana a la chica.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era ver una camilla salir del edificio, con una bolsa negra cubriendo el cuerpo de Gajeel Redfox. Fue entonces cuando todos sus sentidos estallaron, fue necesaria la asistencia de sus amigos para que ella se alejara del cadáver y para que se calmara un poco, los demás presentes, profesionales en su gran mayoría, solo lo dejaban ser. Para ellos era algo común, pero sabían que para los familiares siempre era algo difícil.

El día del funeral fue propio a sus sentimientos, no dejó que nadie más que sus allegados estuvieran allí, ese día estaba lloviendo y fue cuando conoció a quien también le correspondía un lugar a su lado; la mejor amiga de Gajeel, Juvia. No intercambiaron muchas palabras, ambas le dieron sus respetos al fallecido y se quedaron mirando las caras. Vestidas de negro, como la oscuridad que invadió y consumió a aquel hombre que tenían en común. Antes de retirarse hablaron un poco, sobre los primeros y los últimos días de él, las dos tenían recuerdos gratos y compartieron las penas de aquel hombre; ambas pensaban que podían solucionarlo y ninguna sabía cómo manejar aquel desenlace.

Levy dejó sus estudios ese año, no se podía concentrar apropiadamente pese a esforzarse, no podía estar en el edificio tampoco, por lo que decidió mudarse nuevamente con sus padres, llevándose a Lily consigo. El gato primero se mostró reacio ya que parecía aún esperar a su dueño, eso fue una daga en el corazón de Levy, quien por primera vez trató de razonar con un animal y pareció funcionar, parecía que le entendía, porque cuando le dijo que él estaba muerto y no volvería, el felino dejó de oponer resistencia.

Todos sus amigos estuvieron junto a ella en esos difíciles días. Lucy la llamaba durante la semana e iba a visitarla junto a Natsu y Erza los fines de semana, trataban de evitar el tema, pero ella estaba enfrascada de siempre sacarlo a relucir, tratando de razonar lo irrazonable y aún se mataba pensando en qué podría hacer para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Por respeto, sus amigos no le decían que eso era en vano, era la forma de la chica de sobrellevar la situación y ellos no iban a quitársela. Con Jet y Droy era más reservada sobre Gajeel, así que solo hablaban puras trivialidades donde los chicos lograban sacarle alguna que otra sonrisa. Con sus padres era con quienes más conversaba, ellos eran sus confidentes del tema, pese a ella estar consciente que no les gustaba en lo más mínimo. Y aun así se sentía sola, con tanta gente a su lado y apoyándola, sola y con miedo, y por eso tardó mucho en leer la carta que le había dejado.

Fue un día en que se decidió que ya no podía seguir así, no podía estar de luto infinitamente, lo lloraba todas las noches y comía poco porque la desesperación le cerraba el estómago. Era horrible pensar en hablarle, en llamarlo, el querer escuchar su voz o despertar y que eso fuera solo una pesadilla; era horrible que eso fuera la realidad. Se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿por qué el fue así de egoísta? La noche anterior a su suicidio creyó que todo iba a mejorar, pero solo fue la última noche de ellos juntos. Si lo hubiese sabido, habría hecho una cena diferente, habría hablado de cosas diferentes, tal vez y hasta se habría dado la libertad de pasarse toda la noche abrazándolo. Ahora ya no estaba.

Sintió que lo más propio era leer la carta donde más familiar se sentía a él, por suerte el tiempo ya había pasado y el departamento de Gajeel ya había sido liberado por la policía, al no tener familiares fue entregado al Estado, por lo que fue sencillo convencer al portero que la dejara entrar. Subió y se sentó en la buhardilla de aquel viejo edificio, con la carta en mano y el viento despeinándole el cabello. Se colocó sus anteojos favoritos y se dijo a sí misma que debía leer sus últimas palabras. Aquellas que decidió dedicárselas a ella.

" _Querida Levy:_

 _Es curioso como terminan las osas, es curioso como decide uno qué hacer, es curioso como todo da giros inesperados, aunque no es que no me esperara esto, sabía que mi vida terminaría de esta forma. A veces pienso, ¿por qué debo rendirme? Pero al fin lo entiendo, no soy Gajeel, no soy esto, solo soy el constructo de quienes me rodean, no soy más que energía perfilada y nombrada como un número, un producto más, como si realmente importara mi identidad. Pero no, y no me interesa nada ya realmente, por eso te escribo esta carta de despedida, para demostrarte lo mediocre y fracasado que soy. Ya lo planee, una inyección de aire terminará rápido con todo, será letal y conciso, no habrá tiempo de que me salve nadie, ya me cansé, pero no me voy sin antes gritarle al mundo todo el veneno que tuve que tragar._

 _Muchas gracias por todo, y por cierto, nunca dejes de ser como eres, no dejes que tu vida se convierta en un caos porque no tienes idea lo difícil que es pasar días, semanas sin comer, o que nadie o que nadie te escuche o se preocupe jamás por ti, no tienes idea de lo que es no tener una verdadera familia u hogar, lo que es luchar por vivir, pero solo estar apenas visible ante los ojos de un Dios que no te escucha._

 _Tú nunca me dista la espalda, por eso, al final, solo puedo darte mi mejor consejo: no dejes que nadie, nunca, te trate como a mí, no dejes nunca que nadie te hunda y más que nada, no te hundas a ti misma, porque tienes salud, tienes dinero, familia…yo no tengo en realidad nada de eso, ni amigos, lo único que tengo es una mentira…un castillo de cartón y oropel, suerte con todo…hasta nunca_ ".

Tal vez su reacción al leerla no fuera la apropiada, pero rió, rió y lloró, escuchando ese tono triste que había en la risa de él aquel día. No debía hundirse porque él le pedía que no lo hiciera, no le decía que continuase, pero se sobreentendía. Lo odiaba tanto por haberla dejado en ese mundo en el que él ya no estaría, pero ya no tenía caso seguir lamentándose, porque eso no lo haría volver. Dentro de su corazón agradecía el haberlo conocido, porque él le enseñó esa parte oscura del mundo que te orilla a una decisión que nadie debería tomar y que sin saberlo, muchas personas estaban optando en ese mismo momento.

Observó hacia abajo, sus pies colgaban en el aire, y aún con todo su dolor no elegiría suicidarse, porque sabía el dolor que eso causaría en sus seres queridos, ¿acaso él no pensó en ella? Si sabría que en verdad él tomó esa decisión por ella, ¿qué haría?

Se levantó de donde estaba y observó que en el pasillo estaban Natsu y Erza, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y estos la invitaron a ir al departamento de la pelirroja para pasar el rato, ambos se sorprendieron al no escucharla mencionar a Gajeel pero también guardaron silencio, porque sabían que se debía a que, de una extraña forma valía aclarar, ella lo había superado.

Pero gracias a Levy, era que la historia de Gajeel Redfox jamás sería olvidada. Él tal vez creyó que merecía la pena sus acciones, que fue una estrella extinguiéndose, pero en verdad fue una supernova para ella, dejando tras de sí un haz de luz que se encargaría que todas las personas conocieran. Porque al saber su historia, él jamás moriría.

 **Fin.**

 **Quiero admitir algo, escribir todo esto fue catártico para mí. La carta que Gajeel le dejó a Levy en verdad es un e-mail que mi mejor amigo me escribió antes de suicidarse. Sé lo que es perder a alguien de esa forma, y sé lo que es anhelar morir. Por eso siempre quise escribir algo referido al tema pero no sabía abordarlo, la idea de Janemba988 me dio la oportunidad, por eso muchas gracias por dejarme utilizarla.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.- Review time -.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Janemba988:** Gracias por tan maravillosa idea, por permitirme trabajarla y por dejarme tus reviews en cada capítulo. Perdón si no es el final que esperabas eres muy creativa y si algún día me uno a alguno de los fandoms a los que escribes, ten por seguro que te leeré :3

 **PrincessMico** : Aquí está el final, espero que te haya gustado n.n gracias por haber estado desde el inicio de la historia c':

 **Crispy Silverquill:** Primero que nada, perdón por no haberte puesto en la parte de agradecimientos en el anterior cap, para cuando lo subí recién me di cuenta de tu review y no te preocupes, disfruta el camping xD estar al aire libre siempre hace bien :3 la historia no se irá a ningún lado y puedes comentarla cuando quieras. ¡Saludos!

 **Lotus-san:** Espero que te haya gustado el desenlace :D en sí soy fan de los finales felices pero esta historia ameritaba otro ¿qué tal te pareció?

 **Y hasta aquí gente :3 espero que les haya gustado y que tengan mucha inspiración (para los escritores) y suerte en encontrar más interesantes historias (para los lectores). Si me dejan un último review no me enojo UuUr**

 **¡Ja-ne!**


End file.
